Love
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: ini sulay... yang tertarik silahkan baca, mian gaje...


Seorang namja kini tampak tengah teduduk menanti kehadiran seorang yeoja yang telah lama mengisi hatinya. Tepatnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja itu. Sudah lama memang, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa bosan akan hubungannya dengan yeoja itu, justru semakin hari ia merasa cintanya semakin bertambah pada sosok cantik berdarah cina itu.

Yeoja itu memang bukan keturunan korea, dia adalah yeoja yang berasal dari China yang terpaksa tinggal di korea karena pekerjaan ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia bukan sosok sempurna mengingat tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi dia adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna menurut seorang namja tampan berwajah angelic bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

"Myeonie oppa" sapa seorang gadis dengan pakaian balutan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jins berwarna biru, dan sepatu yang senada dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan. Dipunggungnya terlihat sebuah tas berwarna ungu yang sedikit berlawanan dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan, namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Joon Myeon tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya, tangannya menepuk bagian bangku yang kosong di sisinya, mengisyaratkan Yixing untuk duduk disana.

Yixingpun tersenyum membalas senyum Joonmyeon dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Mianhae oppa, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu. Aku masih terjebak di tempat latihan bersama Kai dan Sehun tadi" ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan sedikit cemberut mengingat bagaimana kedua pelatihnya yang datang terlambat dan waktu latihan ditambah 1 jam. Yah jadinya ia langsung pergi ke taman tanpa mengganti bajunya lagi.

"ahnia aku baru saja tiba 1 jam yang lalu" sahut Joon Myeon santai.

"Mwo? Kau bilang baru satu Jam oppa. Kau tau 1 jam itu sangatlah lama" sahutnya lirih pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. "Mianhae, seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat" lanjutnya lagi. JoonMyeon terekekeh lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing, mempertemukan kedua iris mereka.

'blush' pipi Yixing memerah ketika irisnya bertemu langsung dengan iris teduh milik kekasihnya. Walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun lamanya. Tetapi tetap saja jantungnya terasa memompa dari berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan menunggumu Xingie. Jika kau ingin aku menunggu 100 tahunpun akan aku lakukan." Ucap Suho yakin.

Pipi Yixing semakin memerah.

"Ck gombal" umpatnya sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan di lengan Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang malu ditambah dengan semburat merah di pipi yeoja China itu.

"aku tidak sedang menggombal Kim Yi Xing"

"margaku Zhang oppa." Sela Yixing

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi aku akan mengubahnya menjadi Kim." Goda Joon Myeon lagi. Hah, beginilah jika mereka sedang bersama. Joon Myeon tau jika Yixing bukanlah tipe yeoja yang menyukai suasana romantic. Tapi jujur, Joon Myeon tidak pernah mengada-ada akan perkataannya barusan. Ia memang sangat mencintai Yixing dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Yah walaupun Yixing selalu menganggap kata-katanya hanya gombalan semata.

"aish oppa ayo pergi aku laparr" rengek Yixing, yang malah merusak suasana yang menurut Joon Myeon romantic itu. Yixingnya memang tak suka diajak romantic.

_Tak peduli seberapa lama aku menunggu. Aku tak akan pernah bosan. Karena aku yakin kau akan datang._

.

.

.

.

Joon Myeon dan Yixing kini tengah berada di sebuah kedai makanan siap saji yang terletak di dekat taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Sepasang kekasih itu lebih memilih berada di ruangan di dekat jendela mengingat dari sana mereka akan bisa berhadapan langsung dengan taman yang mereka singgahi tadi.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap salah seorang pelayan yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kami ingin memesan 1 steak, kopi, dan jus strawberry" ucap Joon Myeon. Ia terntunya sudah hafal di luar kepala semua tentang Yixing, hingga kebiasaannya yang mengomel ketika…

"Oppa kau minum kopi lagi, sudah berapa kali hari ini? Pelayan kami tidak jadi memesan Kopi. Gantikan dengan jus wortel dan aku ingin memesan satu porsi Sushi lagi"

…ketika Joon Myeon memesan kopi. Entahlah Yixing mungkin sudah tau jika namja itu sudha meminum kopi entah gelas yang keberapa hingga saat ini.

"Baik silahkan tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Yixing!"

"No, aku tau kau sudah meminum kopi lebih dari 2 kali oppa, ini sudah hampir sore dan Yixing bisa memastikan Jika JoonMyeonnya itu belum menyentuh makanan siang tadi".

Hei, Yixing tentunya sudah tau kebiasaan Joon Myeon dengan kegiatan kantornya yang amat sangat menyibukkan dan Joon Myeon tidak akan sempat makan siang, mengingat ia telah menunggu Yixing sejak jam makan siang tadi.

Joon Myeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Yixing akan kebiasaan buruknya mengenai minumannya, dan Yixing yang mengetahui jika ia belum makan siang. Apa yeoja itu memata-matainya? Entahlah Tapi Joon Myeon sangat senang Yixing perhatian padanya, yah walaupun ia harus rela mendapatkan ceramah dari Yixingnya.

"Kau sangat perhatian Xingie. Ah aku jadi tidak sabar menjadikanmu sebegai istriku" celetuk Joon Myeon di tengah ocehan panjang lebar Yixing.

.

_Kau tau kenapa aku sangat senang melakukan kebiasaan burukku._

_Karena saat itu aku akan tau sebagaimana kau memperhatikanku._

.

'pletak'

"Jangan main-main denganku Kim Joon Myeon" ucapnya setelah tangan cantiknya mengelus kepala Joon Myeon dengan sangat mesra hingga menimbulkan sedikit tonjolan disana. Sementara Joon Myeon terlihat mengelus kepalanya sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing kini tengah berada di rumah Joon Myeon. Tepatnya berada di daerah kekuasaannya, dapur. Ya, dia kini tengah berada di dapur kediaman keluarga Kim, memasak makan siang untuk tuan muda Kim tercintanya, Kim Joon Myeon yang hari ini hanya ditinggalkan sendiri oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sebuah lengan kini tiba-tiba melingkari di pinggangnya. Yeoja itu tersentak kaget. "Oppa menyingkirlah kau menghalangiku memasak" ucap Yixing yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah bagi seorang Kim Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon tak bergeming. Namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing.

"Kim Joon Myeon kau mau aku memasukkan racun ke dalam makananmu" ancamnya, namun lagi-lagi Joon Myeon hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia kini malah membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing.

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasihnya Yixingpun mematikan kompornya dan menoleh kea rah Joon Myeon.

"Waeyo oppa?" tanyanya lembut. Berbalik 1800 dari kata-katanya yang sebelumnya. Tangannya ia uluran untuk mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya itu. Jika sudah diam seperti ini pasti ada sesustu yang terjadi pada Joon Myeonnya.

Joon Myeon memejamkan matanya menerima setiap sentuhan dari Yixing. Sentuhan memabukkan yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sebuah kedamaian. Semua masalahnya seakan hilang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut kekasihnya itu.

"Xingie" panggil Joon Myeon. Yixing kini telah kembali ke acara memasaknya setelah berhasil membuat Joon Myeon tenang dan duduk dengan manis di meja makan.

"hm" jawabnya singkat.

Joon Myeon kembali menatap Yixing yang tengah memasakkan makan siang untuknya."aku menerima tawaran menjadi duta besar korea yang berangkat ke LA" ucapnya.

Yixing membalikan badannya dan membawakan makanannya yang telah siap ke meja makan. "benarkah? Wah daebak,, kau memang hebat oppa. Lalu kenapa kau murung?" tanyanya bingung melihat ekspresi Suho yang terlihat murung. Bukankah itu artinya pangkat Joon Myeon naik?

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu disini." Sahut Joon Myeon.

Yixing mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Tentunya ia tahu jika LA tidaklah dekat dengan Korea. Namun ia tak ingin membatasi perkembangan karir Joon Myeon. "Ahnio, aku taka pa oppa. Lagipula bukankah itu tugas negera, aku tak masalah" ucapnya, berusaha menghibur kekasihnya, walaupun hatinya terasa sakit. Menjadi duta besar itu tentunya harus tinggal di negara itu untuk beberapa lama.

"tapi itu tidak sebentar, 2 tahun Xingie dan aku takut…" ucap Joon Myeon lagi.

Yixing menatap Joon Myeon serius, "takut aku meninggalkanmu? Oppa dengar…"

"….kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita sudah melewatinya selama 5 tahun, apa itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan cintaku oppa" lanjutnya. Joon Myeon terlihat terharu, namun bukan Joon Myeon namanya jika ia tak menyelipkan sebuah kejutan di balik kegelisahannya. Ditambah lagi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia selalu sibuk.

"Yixing aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapnya yang kini malah tersenyum. Yixing menatapnya aneh, bukankah tadi Joonmyeon merasa sedih?

"oppa aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Yixing lagi. Entah sejak kapan mereka malah sudah saling berpelukan, seakan tak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka.

.

_Kau selalu ada mendukung keputusanku. Walaupun kau tau kau merasa sakit. Tapi…_

Joon Myeon melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Yixing. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Yixing aku tau ini tidaklah seindah yang kau harapkan. Aku ingin kita menikah dan kau ikut ke LA bersamaku" ucapnya seraya melingkarkan sebuah cincin emas di tangan Yixing.

"oppa" Suho tersenyum lembut menatap manic indah milik kekasihnya.

"aku serius dan aku tak menerima penolakan" lanjutnya.

Setelah sadar akan yang Suho lakukan Yixingpun memberikan senyum terbaiknya.."Oppa kau tau… sejujurnya aku lebih suka ketika kau mengatakannya secara blak-blakan." Ucapnya.

"jadi bagaimana?"

"jika kedua orang tuaku merestui aku akan menerimanya"

Suho menyeringai senang. Kini ia kembali memeluk Yixing "kau tenang saja, mereka juga sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kita" sahutnya membuat Yixing melepas pelukan mereka. Yeoja itu menatap tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Joon Myeon padanya.

.

…_aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Cinta yang telah kita jalani selama 5 tahun tak akan kubiarkan lenyap begitu saja. Aku akan membawamu, membawa sosok sempuna yang akan kujadikan sebagai pendampingku hingga menghadap yang maha kuasa. _

"Saudara Kim Joon Myeon apakah anda bersedia menerima saudari Zhang Yi Xing, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah mupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji selalu saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan kalian"

"ne saya bersedia"

"Saudari Zhang Yi Xing apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Kim Joon Myeon, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah mupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji selalu saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan kalian"

"ne saya bersedia"

"Mulai sekarang kalian dinyatakan resmi sebagai suami istri"

_Kau memang bukan sosok sempurna, tapi kau akan selalu sempurna di mataku._

_Wo Ai Ni Zhang Yi Xing._

_._

_._

_._

END

_Done. Haha, mian klo aneh, maklum author baru… hehe_

_RnR juseyo_


End file.
